PiplupThePokemon
HeyItsPiplup, commonly known as Piplup (Japanese: ポッチャマ Pochama, formerly known as discovery781IsABitch) is Dawn's first Pokemon. She befriended him after saving him from an Ariados's attack, when he and a Chimchar had fled from Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town, in the Sinnoh RegionDawn's Piplup - Bulbapedia. Piplup is also an Unterganger who specializes on Downfall parodies in a most traditional line of styles heavily based on Pokemon. Early Days Piplup created the discovery781IsABitch channel in order to tackle a known and infamous YouTube troll who went by the alias of discovery781. With failure to fight discovery781 off, he resorted to Downfall Parodies in order to subvert the dominance of the harsh troll, which paved the way to his main parody making success. Buffalax Upon promotion from vzorkic, Piplup's parody success boosted him from the buffalax parodies he made and gained him temporary glory in the Downfall Parodies Community. TheNissanfairlady Piplup was once again attacked by another troll, TheNissanfairldy. Known in person as Chris Mansingh, TheNissanfairlady made constant attack directly into Piplup's channel, without giving any reasons and intentions. Although not an accomplice of discovery781, Mansingh performed the worst forms of troll attacks against Piplup since the great battle with discovery781. As of December 2010, Mansingh has returned constant attacks against Piplup. The motive of the attack remains unknown. Most attacks take place in videos relating to Japanese artist Yui Aragaki, where Piplup has made comments, Mansingh has returned attacks in those particular areas. Attacks in the Hitler Parody Wiki Mansingh delivered a false apologetic comment on Piplup's Hitler Parody Wiki page. The trolling methods of Mansingh have superseeded many other trolls who have attacked the Untergang community, by stalking and following the every move of Piplup. Mid-2010 copyright crisis ("DMCA Battles" era) As discovery781IsABitch, Piplup launched a campaign against the removals of Downfall Parodies that were effective under the Digital Millenium Copyright Act. His main target was Howard Coble, a Republican congressman who originally proposed the DMCA. The movement itself is currently in an unknown status, there have been no updates whatsoever in regard to the DMCA, or Howard Coble. Retirement In the summer of 2010, Piplup abruptly decided to retire from making more Downfall Parodies. He claimed that he lacked audience and his parodies were not as appealing to everyone as opposed to the new and revolutionary development of FX Parodies. Unlike the survival and ultimate sucess of hitlerrantsparodies, Piplup made the decision to retire due to the circumstances of the FX Parodies. Return Piplup recently made a short-lived comeback when he, along with TheXenomorph1 launched a challenge for the Downfall Parodies Community to support Piplup into achieving his 300th subscriber, a small but rather large success for very minor parody maker. The challenge was slandered by a majority of the Untergang Community and Piplup decided to reupload older parodies and make a new fresh start. That new start was shorty slandered crtiticized by the Untergang Community, which in effect terminated Piplup's career as a parody maker. Discouraged, Piplup closed the discovery781IsABitch account and moved all mainstram activity to HeyItsPiplup. According to Piplup he claims that he would "permanently cease all parody making due to everyone disliking and not wanting to watch my parodies". As of Novemeber 2010, the Untergang status of Piplup is based in HeyItsPiplup. Most of the old parodies from discovery781IsABitch can be viewed at MHXDownfall's channelRe-upload of discovery781IsABitch parody. Piplup will forumlate brand new parodies to come in his new base of operations. Pokemon Life Instead of a personal life, Piplup lives as a Pokemon. He is currently travelling with his trainer Dawn, a semi-experienced Pokemon Coordinator who originates from Twinleaf Town. Dawn had finished in second place during the Sinnoh Grand FestivalDawn. Piplup has admitted that he lacks the skills of developing FX parodies, which may explain his tradtional and HRP-like styles. Pokemon Team Dawn's current Pokemon team consists of: *Piplup *Buneary *Pachirisu *Mamoswine *Cyndaquil *Togekiss Censorship of Fegelein Piplup has been numerous times a victim of a variety of attacks coming from another Pokemon or coincidental confrontation. The basic formula of this occurence happens when Hitler mentions the word "Fegelein" which triggers the occurence of any type of attack, such as a Pokemon attack to attack Piplup. The most recognizable occurence happened when Hitler mentioned Fegelein and Gible's Draco Meteor attack kept on targeting Piplup as its victimPiplup, Up and Away!. References External Links The following URL links connect to other sources that talk about Piplup: *YouTube Channel *http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Piplup_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn%27s_Piplup *http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/DP164 *http://pokeani.com/poke/hikari/r_p-no393.html (Japanese) Category:Untergangers